Bedeutungen
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Ela viu quando a menina que roubava livros roubou seu primeiro livro. - \\Paula's centred//


**Disclaimer: **Book Thief © Markus Zusak e Rudy Steiner © Swiit.

* * *

Ela viu quando a menina que roubava livros roubou seu primeiro livro. A garota morreu achando que a mãe não a vira em seu primeiro ato de ladroagem, mas Paula Meminger passara a viagem toda ignorando os sacolejos do trem e encarando disfarçadamente o livreto escapando do bolso do casaco ralo da filha. Liesel talvez pensasse que o objeto de seu furto estivesse bem escondido. Mas ela estava enganada. Sempre estava a esse respeito. Os roubos de Liesel _sempre_ eram do conhecimento de alguém. Querendo ela ou não.

Paula podia enxergar os olhos do filho em cada parte descascada das letras prateadas. Ela não sabia ler, não sabia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer, mas para ela havia um significado claramente estampado em seus olhos.

**. O significado que Paula Meminger via .**

_Werner estava morto. Seu filho estava morto. Ela nunca mais brincaria com o seu menino._

Paula tentou desviar os olhos do bolso da garota adormecida. Ao encarar a janela suja e embaçada pela neve, percebeu que desviar os olhos não adiantava. A realidade ainda estava estampada lá. E no chão também. A morte sujava cada centímetro daquela cabine escura e empoeirada.

"Mamãe..."

"Durma, Liesel."

A menina não teve dificuldade em obedecer.

_**X**_

Quando a mulher viu a menina pálida ser levada de seus braços magrelos, sentiu lágrimas insistindo em cair. Os olhos escuros da criança, cheios de lágrimas, ainda flutuavam em sua mente.

"Por que, mamãe?"

"Entre no carro, Liesel."

"Por que, mamãe?", a menina repetiu, sem saber se queria mesmo uma resposta.

"Os tempos estão difíceis, Liesel."

Foi o que a mulher respondeu para a ladra de livros, mas uma palavra cutucava o fundo de sua consciência. _Kommunist_.

Paula nunca mais veria aqueles olhos encarando-a novamente, por isso guardou-os bem na memória. Ao lado da imagem dos olhos vidrados de Werner. As últimas imagens de seus filhos.

Vítreo e liquefeito. Ela adoraria morrer vendo essas imagens ao lado dela, flutuando em sua consciência.

**. Um pequeno fato .**

_Paula morreria com essas imagens na cabeça._

**_X_**

Agora, Paula podia sentir que era o fim de sua vida. Era uma noite gélida. Ela morreria de frio, na rua e desamparada. Como uma fugitiva. Ao olhar para as mãos envelhecidas precocemente e ossudas, podia ver a ponta de seus dedos finos tornando-se azuis e duros, como os olhos de Werner quando ele morrera.

Uma lágrima mirrada e amarelada caiu de seu olho direito. E congelou no meio do caminho.

Se a mulher tivesse um espelho à sua frente naquele momento, tinha certeza de que seus olhos estariam idênticos aos de Liesel quando a viu pela última vez. Olhos lacrimosos observando-a através do vidro sujo do carro de _Frau_ Heinrich.

Ao olhar para cima, a mãe da menina que roubava livros viu uma pessoa se aproximando. Por um breve segundo delirante, tamanha era a beleza, Paula imaginou que fosse um anjo, mas logo percebeu que era a Morte. Uma moça com pouco mais de quinze anos, usando um vestido longo e preto, a pegou pela mão enregelada. Rapidamente, sentiu seu corpo todo ficar quente, mas ao olhar em volta e se ver flutuando, percebeu que era sua alma que havia aquecido, pois já não mais pertencia ao corpo congelado deitado na neve suja.

"Eu vou poder brincar com o Werner de novo?", Paula sorriu. Um sorriso fraco, doentio, feio e quebrado por falta de uso.

A Morte assentiu, sorrindo também e puxando a mulher para cima.

O céu estava branco-neve nesse momento.

* * *

**N/A: **Meus olhos estão lacrimosos agora. Sério. Não pela fic, mas porque eu acabei de ler de novo a parte em que o Rudy morre.

Esse mini-surto-delirante foi feito porque eu acho que a pobre Paula Meminger deveria ter seu destino contado pela Morte no livro. Eu gosto dela.

Enfim. Uma fic sem betagem, não é uma fic feliz, mas eu posso pedir reviews, não posso?

**Significado do nome:** _Bedeutungen_ é "significados" em alemão. By tradutor Google (se estiver errado matem ele e não eu Õ.o


End file.
